only one shall rise
by shadowhawk1388
Summary: ichigo has always been special, always destined for greatness, it is now the time that ichigo must face the ultimate challenge, ichigo will have to become the strongest in order to survive, after all only one can stand at the top. OP ichigo eventually ichigoxesdeathxakame dxd world will also eventually blend with my story.
1. intro

**Hey guys this is my new story so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **INTRO:**

In the beginning there was nothing, there was no life, no death, and no time. Only the abyss-the "nothing" ruled. But as any good tale starts something was born from this abyss. As such in the beginning there were six. There was chaos, order, darkness, light, life, and death.

The first-born was chaos, an entity of unimaginable power that brought disorder and destruction wherever it appeared. But when there is chaos so to must there be order.

And so order was born. Like its brother it held unrivaled power; now being the opposite of his brother the two constantly warred against each other, where there was order, chaos would soon follow to destroy it.

An unknown amount of time later and the third was born.

Darkness soon descended upon the space that chaos and order created in their wake. Darkness consumed everything it touched, leaving nothing behind.

Once chaos and order caught wind of this they decided to investigate this new entity. Order tried to stop darkness from consuming everything around it by instilling balance and trying to take over the will of darkness, darkness did not like this so it fought back, order and darkness could not kill each other no matter how hard they tried, for the only way they could was if the opposite of their power were to kill them, And so chaos entered the fray, by using darkness's help he would finally get rid of order; order knowing he could not fight them both at once retreated to the farthest reaches of the "space." Darkness and chaos did not give chase for they knew that eventually they will encounter him again, but the next battle would not be the same for when there is darkness so to must there be light.

And so the fourth was born.

Light; like a shining beacon it was born out of the primordial void. As soon as light was born it traveled around the "space" and it seeing all the darkness decided to eradicate it, and so light burned away the darkness and left stars of various sizes in his wake to make the "space" a little more brighter.

Eventually light found darkness and what proceeded could only be called a cataclysmic fight. Darkness tried to swallow the light while light tried to burn the darkness away. Chaos eventually came to aid darkness and together they started pushing the light back. Order feeling all the rampant energies decided to leave its hiding place and go investigate. Upon seeing the battle and seeing the new entity, light being pushed back, it decided to help light fight back both chaos and darkness.

Once order joined the battle the fight finally shifted to an even fight where both light and order stood their ground against chaos and darkness. This led to a battle that would last for centuries.

Eventually the fifth was born.

Life- the being that brings creation into existence.

When life was born out of the abyss the first thing it did was create worlds and breathe life into them. These garden worlds were beautiful, and the creatures that inhabited them as well. Life was happy with its work and wanted to create more things to breathe life into. But life's happiness did not last long for eventually chaos and darkness came and when they found out what life had done they decided to destroy it. Darkness consumed the worlds that life brought into existence while chaos simply destroyed them or corrupted them.

Life was horrified by what they have done to his precious worlds but that soon changed to anger, and so life stuck back.

Life summoned legions upon legions of warriors to fight with him against chaos and darkness, and although chaos and darkness had no problem defeating life's warriors the sheer number of them were overwhelming.

Eventually order and light found out about the battle and decided to help the unknown entity. When they arrived they greeted to the sight of billions of warriors fighting both chaos and darkness. The both knew that eventually all these warriors would perish under the might of both chaos and darkness and so order and light finally decided to join the fight to finally get rid of both chaos and darkness.

When life saw both light and order approach he didn't know what to make of them until they started battling both chaos and darkness and immediately knew they were allies.

Eventually chaos and darkness were both driven back by order, light, and life.

When life met order and light the three of them got along well, this led to order suggesting an alliance between them all; life and light bot agreed.

And so with their combined powers they gave creation to many wonderful things in the "space" which they eventually called the universe.

On the farthest reaches of the now named universe were both chaos and darkness resided, the two beings were trying to think of a way to get rid of order, light, and life, but couldn't find an answer to their problem, and so they settled for playing the waiting game, for eventually the perfect opportunity to strike would show itself.

And how right they were for eventually the sixth was born and with its birth it would finally bring balance to the universe. After all when there is life so to must there be Death.

Death- so silent and unfeeling, cold, it comes quick, or it comes slow. Death is unpredictable but it is a certainty.

When death was born out of the abyss the first thin it did was rob the life of all the creations that life, order, and light created. Death moved swiftly through the cosmos until it finally met its opposite- life.

Life sought retribution for all the devastation that death caused in his wake and soon enough both life and death descended into battle.

Light and order soon arrived at the battle and decided to help life defeat the new threat.

Chaos and darkness after waiting for so long finally saw their chance and so they swiftly set out to finally defeat their opposites.

Death struggled against the might of all three beings and knew that he wouldn't hold out for much longer, but luckily help arrived soon enough.

When chaos and order finally arrived they swiftly confronted their opposites and finally let death have some breathing room.

The battle between the six beings eventually came to an end when they realized that they wouldn't be able to defeat each other and so order decided to propose a deal, instead of them fighting they should strive to bringing balance upon their home; death, life, light, and darkness all agreed. Chaos was reluctant at first as he opposed balance due to his nature but eventually succumbed and agreed. When balance was finally achieved the six beings set out to fill their home with their creations.

And so the six beings became known as the three contradictions.

An unknown amount of time later an anomaly was born out of the abyss, this being would eventually be known as the "dream" by the original six. When the six encountered the dream they did not know what to think of it and so they asked what its purpose was, the dreams purpose was to simply exist and fill the world with dreams, the dream did not embody dark or light energy, for it was a neutral being.

The six and the dream allied with each other for that there would be no conflict between them.

Deep within the abyss something stirred, the primordial void which gave birth to the six was about to give birth to its last child only now this one would be different for its only purpose will be to destroy everything the six and the dream created and to finally bring back the "nothing" that was lost.

The six were worried for not long ago they sensed a great power starting to approach them, they decided to call on the aid of the dream to meet this ally or foe if it chose to attack, they did not wait long for a great beast descended upon them, the beast was bigger than any mountain and with a ferocious roar the beast attacked destroying the very earth around it as it moved, the six confronted the creature along with the dream.

The beast and the six along with the dream fought for years, each side never giving ground to the other. The beast alone was as strong as all the six combined so the six knew not to confront it alone, luckily for the six they had the "dream" on their side to tip the scales in their favor. Many wounds covered the great beast but not enough to kill it, eventually chaos had enough of the battle and decided to end it here and now, that proved to be the wrong choice for when chaos charged straight at the beast, the beast completely dodged his attack and since the beast moved faster than what chaos could keep up with he was to late to block the strike that impaled his heart. The beast let out a triumphant roar at his victory and then proceeded to destroy the body. The remaining 5 were horrified at witnessing their brother die, more so order as chaos was his other half that kept the balance in the universe.

With an enraged cry order leaped into battle and proceeded to viciously leave injuries all over the beast. The beast let out a cry of pain at this and soon became enraged. The beast struck out with its humongous tail and struck order who was then sent sailing through the air and then finally striking the mountain which was completely destroyed upon contact. The beast followed up with its beam attack that was shout out of its mouth, the beam incinerated the earth around it till it reached its target, who was caught unprepared by the attack and couldn't block or dodge it in time; order was killed by the attack, and nothing was left as it completely incinerated his whole body.

The four now remaining along with the dream knew they wouldn't be able to win like this and so the only option left was to seal the beast for all of eternity.

And so with their new plan and their unshakable resolve they set forth to seal the beast once and for all.

* * *

The seal was almost complete and the beast was wrapped in chains so that it couldn't get away, although the chains seemed to be near breaking point, it didn't matter because soon it will all be over. Were the thoughts going in lights head.

"Such a costly battle" thought light remembering the deaths of his four brothers.

The first one to go was chaos, order, then life, and finally death as ironic as it sounds.

Currently the ones that were still alive and powering the seal was light and his brother darkness, along with the "dream."

The only thing comforting light was the fact that although his brothers were dead their powers shall remain and seek new wielders, after all the balance must always be maintained, for where there is chaos there is order, where there is light, there is darkness, and when there is life, there is death, such is the reason the 3 contradictions exist.

"OK LETS END THIS" said darkness once the seal was completed.

Light merely nodded his head in agreement, raising his hand he activated the seal. There was a pulse of power that washed over them once the seal activated, this led to the seal lighting up like a Christmas tree, all the while the beast kept struggling to free itself and so with one last roar of defiance the beast was gone sealed away for all of eternity.

Once the beast was sealed away the three survivors swore an oath to keep this a secret and to never talk about this day again.

Light, darkness, and the dream went back to their domains but they will always remember what happened that day the day that four of the strongest beings were killed by a mindless beast.

And so the three beings locked away the dimension in where they sealed the beast so that no one will ever find it and release the beast from its cage, because should the beast be released it would spell doom for all of creation.

And so this marks the legend of the six and their downfall.

* * *

 **So what did you think, this is merely the intro to my story, if it seems kind of rushed I'm sorry I just want it to get this out of the way. This is merely background knowledge you'll need to know to fully understand the story.**

 **See you next time**

 **P.S. EXPECT LONGER CHAPTERS NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 1:kill the Dream

**Author note: well here's the first chapter to my new story, hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1: kill the dream

The world shattered, the skies were on fire, the ground broken, and oceans were dyed red with blood, everywhere he looked disaster would appear. The cities that were once filled with people and life, were now nothing more than ruins, as for every living thing on this world the only thing that awaited them was death, for nothing could live in this dying world anymore.

Ichigo kurosaki stared around horrified at everything he was seeing, the cries for help, the painful screams of death, along with the ruined and broken world that remained, filled his whole being with despair. No matter how many he saved they will all perish! For so is the fate of many.

Ichigo kurosaki walked along the broken and shattered streets of what was his hometown, trying his best to block out those horrible cries of pain and suffering, for everywhere he looked he could see buildings on fire and some that were already falling apart which resulted in the very ground shaking and soon enough more cries of pain were heard in the distance to which then combined with the already cries of despair filled his world with a symphony of misery and it only kept getting louder and louder! And Louder! AND LOUDER! UNTIL...it stopped, everything grew quiet, and all that remained was silence.

This confused him for where were the cries of pain, the screams of misery and despair, and the calling of death. There was nothing only silence.

That is until it was shattered.

A soul piercing screech resounded through the world filling the world with chaos; all semblance of order was gone; the shadows moved filling everything with darkness; the light was consumed leaving no trace behind, and once done all that remained was the cold feeling of death where life should have once been. So once more the world was filled with silence. But that silence was soon shattered by a bone chilling cackle.

Gazing at the darkness that surrounded him, ichigo tried to figure out where that horrible cackle was coming from but couldn't as all his senses seemed to have disappeared; his sight, touch, smell, taste, and hearing have all seemed to disappear. If anything one could describe it as a state of being dead, but he knew he wasn't dead for not long ago he just went to sleep, so that s what all this was, it was all just one horrible dream, a nightmare to which he will awake from soon enough and then it will become nothing but a distant memory.

Or so he thought.

Soon all his senses returned once more and with it that horrible cackle. A cackle that not only filled him with despair but left him with a feeling of being cold. So he stayed like that, doing nothing and feeling as if he was floating in a void, a void to which he could not escape from and all the while the cackle never stopped. He didn't know how much time had passed or how long he's been here but what he did now was that that cackle would soon drive him insane, he could already hear it in his mind no matter how much he didn't want to. Soon he lost track of time in here he didn't now how much time had passed, for all he knew it could have been hours, days, weeks, even months. But in the end it didn't matter how long he's been here, because soon enough the cackle ended, but in its place a voice remained.

" **Tell me, oh bearer mine, what is your name, oh bearer mine" said the voice hidden in the darkness.**

Ichigo for his part was left confused; if anything he thought he had gone mad by this point. Because out of nowhere the cackle that was slowly driving him insane was replaced by a voice that eerily reminded him of his hollow shiro, only that this voice was much deeper and more sinister in nature. Although even with the freaky voice he still managed to speak.

"My name is…ichigo, kurosaki ichigo" ichigo answered in a steady voice.

"… **Ichigo kurosaki, a good name, oh bearer mine" said the voice**

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" ichigo asked while throwing question after question at the voice.

A cackle was once again heard in the surrounding darkness as if finding all of ichigo's questions amusing and deciding if he should reveal what he is to the oblivious teen. Ichigo for his part was not amused in the slightest.

"OK enough, just answer my question, what are you?" ichigo repeated once more in frustration.

Soon the cackle died down to an amused chuckle.

" **Well aren't you just the curious one, oh bearer mine, wouldn't you just love to know what I 'am, oh bearer mine, well I will tell you, after all it is my duty to do so, oh bearer mine, for you see, oh bearer mine, I 'am Death, and you, oh bearer mine, are now my wielder, oh bearer mine" said the voice which was now identified as death.**

"…Wait…what?" ichigo was now beyond confused, after all what in the world was this voice even talking about, what does he even mean by saying he is death, and what does he mean by me being his wielder.

" **It seems that you are confused, oh bearer mine, I guess it would help for me to explain myself to ease your confusion, oh bearer mine, for you see, what I meant by saying I 'am death, is that I 'am the very power of death, it's will so to speak, oh bearer mine, and you have been born with my power, which will soon be yours, oh bearer mine" said the voice**

Ichigo did not know how to react or say to that so he just decided to ask a different question.

"What do you mean by I was born with this power and how exactly did you even end up inside of me?" asked ichigo

" **Just what I said, oh bearer mine, for you see in order to explain how you and I ended up together, I will have to explain to you the origins of the beginning, oh bearer mine" said the voice**

Ichigo was curious now and wanted to know more about the "voice."

" **Well lets start from the beginning shall we, oh bearer mine, for you see a long, long time ago, before man was born, before death and life, before light and darkness, before there was order and chaos, there was nothing, all was empty and only the void existed, but then something was born from this void, six powerful beings that inherited aspects of one power, those were: chaos, order, light, darkness, life, and death; they were known as the three contradictions. Although they weren't the only once because soon two anomalies were born, and those were the "Dream" and the "Infinite" and soon these eight powerful beings banded together in order to create life and the rules of the universe. Said the voice in a melancholic tone**

" **Although one being threatened the very fabric of creation" at this the being known as death grew angry**

" **For you see, Oh bearer mine, not everything born out of the void had a purpose, sometimes they have to make one for themselves, but you see this being, this beast that was born only sought the destruction of creation itself, everything that me and my brothers had achieved would have been for nothing if we hadn't done something about it, oh bearer mine, so in the end we confronted the beast only to be defeated and have no choice but to seal it away forever, although me and my brothers chaos, order, and life died in the battle, leaving only light and darkness, along with the dream and the infinite to seal away the beast. Although our bodies have been destroyed, our power and consciousness remained because we are the six principles of creation as such no matter what happens we shall always exist, oh bearer mine" the voice said in proud tone.**

" **Now that that is over with this now brings us to your current situation, oh bearer mine, for you see, I have chosen you to be the new aspect of death, oh bearer mine"**

Ichigo for his part was struggling to absorb all this information into his head, and who could blame him after all everything that he has just been told is simply unbelievable, so this only left him with one question, why?

"Why me? Why did you pick me out of everyone in this world or other? What do you see in me that would lead you to your choice of choosing me?" ichigo desperately asked wanting to know why such a being would pick him out of all people.

" **You ask why, oh bearer mine, well that's easy for you see, oh bearer mine, you are the only one who has fit all the requirements needed to be the new aspect of death, you who has already had such close ties with death, you who has fought and won against all odds and even cheated death twice, you who has the potential to one day become one of the most powerful beings this world has ever seen, that is why, oh bearer mine, you have been chosen and once the choice has been made there is no option but to accept, oh bearer mine" the voce said**

Ichigo was once again left speechless at what this being has said, not only did the being just leave him with no choice, but also knows everything about him and what he has done as a shinigami.

"So what now then, you just going to give me your power or am I going to have to do some test to be given your power, after all you just said I have no choice but to accept even if I don't want this power, I am in no position to refuse after all you must already know that I have lost my previous powers right. Ichigo asked, all the while remembering how he lost his powers when he used the final getsuga tensho to defeat aizen.

" **Why yes I 'am aware of your past deeds, oh bearer mine, and all I can say is that I 'am saddened by what happened but worry not, oh bearer mine, you might yet be able to regain your power. Although if I'm allowed to speak my mind I would say, oh bearer mine, you should be more selfish, oh bearer mine, after all I wouldn't want you to die by placing your trust in the wrong people, oh bearer mine" said the voice**

Ichigo was confused by the words spoken by the voice.

"What do you mean by that? Ichigo asked

" **Just words to heed in the future, oh bearer** **mine" said the voice**

"So now what?" asked ichigo

" **Now you prepare yourself, oh bearer mine, for you see what comes next will be a painful process that will only last an instant, but in that instant you will feel as if much more time has passed, although before we start I should explain something to you, oh bearer mine, for you see even though I have chosen you to be the next aspect, you still need to control the power I gave you, and should you fail to do so my power will consume you until your nothing more than a mindless monster that will destroy anything in its path, such is the danger, oh bearer mine, for I will be unable to aid you, since my consciousness will disappear once the transfer is complete and you will be the new aspect of death, oh and before I forget there will also be some side effects towards your personality, nothing to major, oh bearer mine" said the voice**

"Wait, wait, hold the phone! Your just going to leave me like that with no clue on how to control this power that could potentially result in my death, are you kidding me! You're literally throwing me to the wolves!" ichigo shouted in outrage, after all, this guy just expects him to figure out how to control something he doesn't even understand.

" **Worry not, oh bearer mine, I'm sure you'll succeed" said the voice**

Ichigo was not convinced in the slightest

" **Now then, oh bearer mine, prepare yourself and rise as the new aspect of death!** Said the voice, at which point all of the shadows surrounding ichigo rushed forth at him, ichigo could do nothing but stand their still, since it seemed his mobility was taken way so he could do nothing but wait, and soon enough the shadows reached ichigo, at which point his world exploded in pain the likes of which he has never felt, and then he knew no more.

Ichigo kurosaki awoke with a start, his clothes were drenched in sweat and his heart was beating like a drum. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that the shadows enclosed on him and then pain, pain the likes of which he hasn't felt since his shinigami days.

Ichigo knew it wasn't a dream, after all it felt so real, even the pain felt real, and know that he thought about it he could feel something deep inside of him, something dark and sinister.

"What the hell is this, is this what that bastard meant by me being the new aspect of death" ichigo questioned himself

"Dammit now what am I suppose to do" ichigo asked in a defeated tone.

And so our young hero spent the rest of his night figuring out what to do and how he should go about controlling his power.

The next few weeks ichigo finally realized what the voice meant by a change in personality, it happened slowly at first that he didn't realize it but every time something made him angry he had a slight urge to kill something, of course he never did it since he didn't want to go to prison for doing so, the other changes although weren't as bad, such as having his hotheadedness calm down somewhat and overall just being plain apathetic towards everything.

Although regarding his powers he hasn't yet been able to use them or find out how they work, the only thing that confirms that he even has them was the fact that he could feel it inside of him, that dark presence that just seems to be dormant inside of him for some reason, honestly speaking he didn't know what the voice was talking about by having to control it when the power itself seems to be dormant and calm, as such no problem seems to have occurred yet, hopefully it will stay like that.

As ichigo entered his class and sat in his seat, he could feel the stares of his friends behind him. Of course he merely ignored the feeling and went back to looking out the window.

Ever since the winter war things have been a little tense between him and his friends chad, orihime, and uryuu; its not the fact that he did anything wrong to them is just that ever since he lost his powers they seemed to have slowly drawn away from him as if deeming him as an outcast since he wasn't like them anymore in the sense that they still had powers and therefore could still interact with the supernatural while he couldn't do so anymore.

Although that did irritate him somewhat after all he did save all their lives by defeating a megalomaniac with dreams of becoming a god, and all it took was basically sacrificing part of his soul to do so; so yeah no big deal, its not like he misses that part of his soul or something, its not like I miss zangetsu at all or anything; nope not at all, and its totally not like I care about being a powerless human or anything. So yea all in all he was happy.

"..."

Oh who was I kidding I totally miss zangetsu, dammit why did I have to lose my powers, surely there could have been another way. But in the end he knew that there wasn't any other way, he wasn't strong enough to defeat aizen as he was. If anything losing zangetsu my his biggest regret, he would even miss that asshole of a hollow of his, if anything he wished he could at least see zangetsu one last time and tell him that he was sorry, that he was sorry for being such a weakling, that he was sorry for always having to have him come and save him all those times, and above all that he was sorry for sacrificing him in the end when he had already done so much for him; truly his biggest regret.

And in the end what did he win by doing so, sure saving his town is rewarding enough but, what about what he truly wanted; his friends wont even hang out much less talk to him, his friends in soul society have probably forgotten about him, and his father wont even look at him anymore. Truly he was alone in this town he called home.

In the end it was the bell ringing that broke him out of his depressing thoughts and realized that he totally zoned out through the whole class period, man how embarrassing; oh well its like he cared.

Realizing that it was now lunchtime ichigo left the classroom to go to the roof where he usually hanged out. Once he arrived he sat on the floor and pulled out his lunch that his sister made for him.

Enjoying the good food, all the while having a soft breeze caressing his face in a sunny day, with just himself and no one else around to bother him, truly it was good day to be outside.

Of course in the end something just had to ruin it.

He felt it, the power deep inside of him stirred, awakening for the first time since all those weeks ago. Dropping his food which scattered all over the floor, he reached one his arms to his chest, it felt like he was having a heart attack, for what happened next was truly terrifying.

He felt it, a primordial power was being unleashed, it slowly started enveloping him in a black aura, rising higher and higher into the sky, he didn't know how stop it. Soon enough the black aura completely enveloped the sky, blotting out the sun, to any outside viewers they would have seen dark clouds covering the sky. As if it were to start raining. But to those that were spiritually aware, they would have seen and felt the overwhelming dark presence that seemed to have enveloped the sky, filling all those that could feel it with dread.

And soon it stopped; the dark presence completely disappeared, leaving no trace behind of were it originated from.

In the school roof

Ichigo was gasping for air, for he tried his best to reign in that power, which he did but at the cost of leaving him drained f energy.

The very ground around him seemed to have cratered somewhat, while the fence that separated him from falling over the edge seems to have been completely destroyed into nothingness, leaving no trace of it ever existing in the first place.

All ichigo could think at his moment was…

"What was that?" ichigo thought aloud, all the while gasping for air to fill his lungs.

"How the hell did I do that?" again he questioned himself

Slowly getting up, ichigo left the area as soon as possible, so as to not get in trouble for damaging school property. Rushing down the stairs ichigo ran down the hallways only to stop and enter the boys bathroom; closing the door behind him he noticed that no one else was here which was good for him after all it wouldn't do any good for people to see him in such a panicked state.

Slowly approaching the bathroom mirror ichigo couldn't find anything odd that would signify a change, but he could still feel it after that release of power, he felt that overwhelming and sinister power of his; so dark and uncaring, like death.

Doing his best to clear his thoughts ichigo left the bathroom and went to his next class. Once he arrived he noticed that his "friends" weren't there.

" _Where could they have gone…wait they must have felt that power when I unleashed it, dammit!" ichigo thought all the while cursing his luck_

" _Should I tell them it was me…no that would be a bad idea, after all who knows what the soul society would do if they were to catch wind of this…wait why am I scared that they would find out, its not like they would do anything to me, after all I did save all of there lives, and they are all my friends, if anything they will help me control my powers…so why?" ichigo questioned himself_

Shaking those thoughts out of his head ichigo focused on the lesson, and decide to worry about his strange powers later.

Urahara shop

Arriving as soon as they could: ishida, orihime, and chad decided to go seek out kisuke in order for him to figure what in the world happened just a few minutes ago after all none of them had ever felt anything so…dark and oppressive. Not even a hollow could instill what they felt from that power.

Once all three teenagers arrived they were quick to ask for kisuke who was already waiting for them at the door. Although instead of his usual goofy personality, kisuke was completely serious this time, which in itself was rare and only happened when something bad was about to happen.

So once they all entered and gathered around the table where they usually hold their meetings then did kisuke decide to speak.

"So I'm assuming that you all felt that strange power just know" kisuke said

"Felt it you say…we didn't just feel it, it was almost as if whatever that was was draining our very life from us" said uryuu who was doing his best to describe what he felt from whatever was unleashed but moments ago.

"He's right, it was if whatever that presence was, was rejecting life itself" said orihime who was a little freaked out by what they felt, honestly speaking it reminded her of the aura of despair that was always around ulquiorra and that in itself was enough to be scared.

"It was…creepy," said chad, which as always was a man of few words.

"Do you have any idea where it came from or what it is" asked uryuu

At this urahara became quiet for a second as if formulating a response to answer with, finally after a few moments he decided to speak.

"I wish I could say I do, but sadly I don't know what it is or where it came from," said urahara, which had the affect of shocking the three teens since it always seemed as if kisuke always knew everything about anything.

"Honestly speaking I was just as cut off guard as you three, for as soon as I felt it I tried to pinpoint its exact location by feeling its spiritual pressure, but it seemed as if it were coming from all directions, as if it encompassed this entire town." Explained urahara

"That is…strange," said uryuu

"Yes, yes it is" said kisuke

"So what do we do now?" asked orihime

"Well for now you kids just carry on and try to keep a look out, while I report this to the soul society and see what they can come up with" said kisuke

Soon after all three teens left the shop to carry on with their lives, but they would still try their best to figure out what that presence was and see if it was a threat and if it was then they will put it down like they have always done to those that threaten them and their friends.

Unknown location

A figure gazed out of a window into the forest that surrounded their headquarters, the huge expanse of trees along with the mountain that had their headquarters merged into made for a perfect hiding place. Letting out a plume of smoke escape from their mouth the figure breathed out a sigh after all it wasn't like it was times like this that the figure could relax for a bit before the next mission came up.

Soon after a knock was heard from the door that led into the figures office. Putting the cig in the ashtray the figure proceeded to speak.

"Enter," said a firm yet feminine voice that now identified the figure as a women

As soon as those words were said two women stepped into the office. One was taller than the other, although both of them carried a deadly aura around them that would make any lesser man cower in fear.

"You called us," said the taller one

"Yes, your next assignment has arrived" said the woman, who then handed them a sheet of paper that explained their assignment

Looking over the paper the taller woman was quick to voice her concerns

"How should we approach the target?" asked the women

"That is up to you to figure out, all I want you to do is Asses the target and figure out if it's a threat if not then try to recruit him, if he refuses then we leave him be." Said the women to her subordinate

"I see"

"Very well it shall be done" the taller one said

"If he is a threat do we put him down" asked the smaller figure who spoke for the first time since they arrived.

At this the women merely smirked

"Why of course" she simply said

"Now then you have your mission, go and get it done," said the women

The two women turned around and left to complete their mission. Once they were gone the figure simply went back to gazing out the window, although being held in her hand was the paper that held the specifics of the mission and written on it, it held nothing but a name, a picture, and a brief description of the mission.

The name read Ichigo kurosaki

Age: 18

Height: 6'1

Weight: 145 Ibs

Gender: male

Occupation: high school student

Mission: neutralize the target if they are a possible threat, if not, recruiting him is advised.

"And so the hunt begins"

 **Ok so what do you guys think?**

 **Was it good, bad, terrible?**

 **Leave a comment**

 **P.S. ichigo's appearance is the same as when he left the dangai after his training in gaining the final getsuga tensho.**


End file.
